goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Burrito and the Babysitter
Summary Burrito's parents are going out to their friends birthday party, so Burrito's grandmother comes to babysit Burrito and her siblings. But when Burrito ignores her and and his siblings, he brutally murders his grandmother after his parents grounded him when they got home! Transcript * Angeles, California, January 8, 2014, 7:00 PM * Abby Daniels: "Now then kids, your father, your 15 year old adopted brother Davy and I are going to my friends birthday party at the Vault tonight and we are not thinking about taking the rest of you, especially you Burrito as you might cause trouble at the party. So your grandmother is coming over to babysit you. Is that ok?" * Burrito: "Yes. That would be great. I sure hope you three have a very wonderful time at Monta Kimura and Torippii Sorano's 6th birthday parties at the Kimura residence." * Joe Hernandez: "Well that's good to hear. Now we want all of you to be on your best behaviors on your babysitter. Do you all understand what I just said?" * and all of his siblings all happily said yes * Abby Daniels: "Hi, mom. Thank you for coming over to babysit Burrito and the rest of his siblings." * Clara: "That's OK, Abby. I sure hope you and Joe have a very great time at the birthday party." * Daniel Daniels: "We would like to watch Wreck-it Ralph on DVD." * Burrito: "And I would like to watch Deadman Wonderland on the FUNimation Channel." * Daniel Daniels: "What?! Grandma, Burrito is about to watch Deadman Wonderland on the FUNimation Channel!" * Clara: "Burrito, you know that you are not allowed to watch Deadman Wonderland on the FUNimation Channel!" * Daniel Daniels: "Yeah, you are not allowed to watch Deadman Wonderland. But if you watch it, I will tell grandma on you!" * Clara: "Hey! Get back down stairs right now! We are watching Wreck-it Ralph and that is final!!" * Daniel Daniels: "Burrito, what have your siblings and I had said to you! Right! That's it, I'm going to tell grandma on you!" * Clara: (off-screen) What the hell?! Burrito is so gonna be in big trouble when his parents and 15 year old brother Davy get home! Thanks for telling me that!" * Kai-lan: "Hi Abby and Joe! How did the birthday party go?" * Joe Hernandez: "It went all right! My 15 year old son, Davy, played Pokemon Stadium on the Nintendo 64 with Monta Kimura, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara." * Kai-lan: "That's good to hear, but I just want you three to know that Burrito is ignoring us by going to his bedroom and watch Deadman Wonderland on the FUNimation Channel." * Joe Hernandez: "Burrito, get over here right now!" * Abby Hernandez: "Burrito, how bloody dare you misbehave while the three of us were gone!! You know you are not allowed to do everything by your favorite companies!" * Lantu: "Next, Hongmao and I will kick your ass!!" * Geumsaegi: "Next, I will beat you up with my belt for hacking my GoAnimate account!!" * Lanmao: "Next, I will beat you up for making violent and offensive videos out of Hongmao and Lantu!!" * Lantu: "Finally, I will out a nappy on you!!" * Franklin Hernandez: "For your punishment, you can only watch Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Gran, Bertha, Charlie Chalk, Joshua Jones, Play School, King Rollo, Jimbo and the Jet Set, Henry's Cat, The Magic School Bus, Sid The Science Kid, Caillou, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Thomas The Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō!, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World Of Wow!, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Martha Speaks, Super WHY, Dinosaur Train, WordWorld, WordGirl, Wild Kratts, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Little Einsteins, PB&J Otter, Sesame Street and all other baby shows made by PBS Kids, Disney Junior, TV Tokyo and BBC and not Pornographic!" * Lantu: "You will not celebrate your next birthday at Arby's! The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables!" * Keith Hernandez: "And there will be no computer, no YouTube, no GoAnimate, no GoAnimate4Schools, no GoAnimate Wix, no Facebook, no Instagram, no Twitter, no favorite fast food places, no anything by your favorite companies, no Pepsi beverages, no timeout with your friends, no porn stuffs and sites, no favorite video games, no WWE events and further more!" * Geumsaegi: "And you will not be seeing Guardians of the Galaxy when it comes out in theaters this year!" * Hongmao: "I agree with everyone. Now we are all gonna take you down and we are going to beat you up until you feel bleed!" * Burrito: "Oh no! No! No! No!" * Lantu, Lanmao, Stan, Kyle and Geumsaegi began to beat up Burrito Hernandez. This is action completely censored * Kai-lan: "And you will not doing everything by your favorite companies, drinking Pepsi beverages, or going out with your friends ever again! (Brings out a cell phone) Now I am calling Tina to take you away to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin!" * Burrito: "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!!" * took out a very sharp butcher knife in retaliation from getting beaten up and it caused Kai-lan to scream in fear. She ran to the front door to get the Los Angeles Police Department, but Burrito pinned her down and began to violently brutally stab her 17 times. It shocked the whole Hernandez family as Abby Hernandez began crying as Joe Hernandez and his family became extremely furious as Burrito brutally and fatality stabbed his grandmother 17 times, completely killing her instantly. * Abby Daniels: "Burrito, what have you done to your grandmother?! We can't believe you just killed her!! * Joe Daniels: "That does it, Burrito!! You are the worst son that we have ever raised!! I am calling the police and the military on you!!" * Kyle: "You bastard! We cannot believe you!!" * Burrito: Kidaroo voice (to Stan and Kyle) "SHUT UP!!! FUCK OFF, MOM AND DAD!!! I AM RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU TWO AND MY FAMILY BECAUSE MY GIRLFRIEND MY AGE, ALLY HAS STOLEN YOUR CAR!!" * Abby Hernandez: "Hey! That's my car!! Get back here, you naughty kids!!" Category:2014 videos